


【盾冬/stucky】致命邂逅

by 1900td



Category: Captain Amercian, The Avengers
Genre: Multi, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 设定：现代特工类AU。CP：盾冬，土豪组史蒂夫·罗杰斯白天是罗杰斯集团总裁，晚上是‘队长-CAP’，巴基是青梅竹马，但被队长的死对头红骷髅所杀（假死+洗脑），当九头蛇派出冬日战士来刺杀队长，两人会发生什么呢？





	1. Chapter 1

【盾冬】致命邂逅（1）

高级定制的黑色西装包裹着男人健壮的躯体，不需要任何的具体测量，仅凭借目测也能看出史蒂夫·罗杰斯是一位非常有力量的男性，更别提史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯之名已经蝉联各种杂志的封面，被誉为“全美最性感男人”第二名。你问第一名是谁？那当然是高调无比喜欢穿着一身金红色铁罐的托尼·斯达克。

而所有人都知道，斯达克集团与罗杰斯集团是著名义警联盟（复仇者）的赞助商，各种报纸和新闻版面都有相关大量篇幅的报道，从花边桃色绯闻到阴谋政治数不胜数。甚至一度将哥谭有名花花公子的布鲁斯·韦恩和正义联盟顾问蝙蝠侠的桃色新闻挤到边角。人们对于富豪和超英之间的关系的热情从未有过空前高涨，特别是纽约之战过后，对于托尼·斯达克和布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠之间的三角关系，毕竟头条头版上的照片里是蝙蝠侠开着战斗机接住了从天而降的钢铁侠。

史蒂夫皱眉看着巨幅屏幕上的报告，这个月的第八次，九头蛇最近的活动越发频繁，相关的案件里并没有丝毫提及，但凭借多年与九头蛇打交道的经验，‘队长’的雷达已经向他发出了预警。

视频到书面资料收集了最近三年的犯罪报道，从化学药品失窃到莫名的金钱流动交易，其中夹杂着无数的‘意外死亡’事件，史蒂夫盯着屏幕的一角，疲惫和疼痛几乎写在他的脸上，无论多少次，男人握紧了拳头，屏幕上是残忍的暴力殴打，一位年轻的男子被吊在半空，撬棍毫不犹豫朝着他的左半身抽打，而男人的身上已经是血迹斑斑，这一棍子也不过是痛苦折磨后的消遣。

这不是他第一次观看，史蒂夫知道后面还有更多的折磨和虐打，这个录像他如同自虐般翻来覆去的看，试图从里面剥离信息，可当他真正抵达屠宰场时，只看见他所爱之人躺在冰冷的地上，鲜血已经将男人涂抹成了刺眼的红色，那双眼睛再也无法睁开看着他，无法温柔吐露他的名字。

自予正义之名却到最后他甚至无法拯救自己所爱之人，这可真是可笑至极。史蒂夫的耳边回荡着红骷髅的低沉的来自地狱的问候。

“队长，向你的小婊子巴恩斯中士问好吧，毕竟，他要死了，而你救不了他。”

那一夜之后，长期出没于布鲁克林区域的义警‘队长’仿佛消声遗迹，无论是钢铁侠还是背后的复仇者联盟都没有对此作出任何的解释，媒体开始大肆报道、嘲笑着复仇者联盟和正义联盟等的超英团队，队长的缺席仿佛给他们开了一个发泄口，但仅仅狂欢一个月后，队长又再一次复出，然而所有的人都发现了那颗红蓝相间的星星消失，取而代之的是全黑色的制服和没有星星的盾牌，以及更加令所有犯罪分子闻风丧胆的‘队长’。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯的死亡被隐藏在一堆的死亡报道之中，新闻里也只是提及‘意外车祸导致死亡’，‘某男子因意外死于非命’等新闻，一块小石子投入水中，一点水花都没有激起，这其中虽然也少不了复仇者的手笔，他的队友们都不希望再提起这件令他心碎的事。

他们说“该放手时，你就该放手”，史蒂夫听过无数次，情绪从愤怒无力到完美掩盖在那双威严的蓝色眸子之下。仿佛他依旧是曾经属于陆军咆哮战队的受勋上校，那时他还拥有着巴基，还拥有着并肩作战的队友，但战争总是无情，随着时间留下的疤痕永远无法抹除。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯套上量身定做的三件套，伪装出一位英俊富有的成功人士，将自己与夜晚打击犯罪的‘队长’彻底变成两个人。白天他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯集团的总裁，夜晚他则是手段暴力的义警‘队长’。队友曾经开玩笑说道【罗杰斯在战场上就像个超级战士，一头向前冲，难怪巴基总说要照顾你的背后。】

几年的退役生活并没有让他们得以喘息，命运的无情玩弄之下，所有的挣扎都显得如此渺小，咫尺之手却也没能抓住那抹绿色，史蒂夫浑身冷汗惊醒，水池里倒影出他狼狈的样子，空荡荡的房间似他的灵魂，今夜特再也无法入睡。

史蒂夫并不喜欢这种分割式生活，白天黑夜他扮演者两个人，社会精英与罪犯。但这种忙碌到几乎缺乏大量睡眠的工作非常适合他，不会再沉溺于悲伤，也不会满心都是复仇的怒火。但史蒂夫的战友们都知道，他只是在自欺欺人，他现在是一头困兽。

复仇者联盟没人会主动提及到关于巴恩斯的名字或者往事，但这一次九头蛇丢了一个炸弹给他们。队长的老对手交叉骨，这个满脸伤疤的中东男人，用最后的声音说道：

“他记得你，你的队友，你的同伴，你的詹姆斯·巴恩斯还未死去，但他已经生不如死，我们赢了，队长！你的存亡毫无意义！！”

交叉骨在按下炸弹的瞬间，金色的编绳从天而降，直接将对方抛掷天空，一朵璀璨的血花轰鸣着所有人的耳膜。亚马逊公主戴安娜救了他一名，这位令人敬仰的女战士也表示只是受人之托照看他别做傻事。史蒂夫寻找的那颗心，虽已满目疮痍。

七年前的夏夜，詹姆斯·巴恩斯惨死于红骷髅之手，在那之后九头蛇照受到了致命打击，复仇者们犹如猎杀者或是说带头的队长变成了一条毒蛇，他吐着蛇信子紧紧抓牢猎物的气息，势必要将对方斩杀殆尽。

红骷髅在‘意外’死亡后，九头蛇停歇了相当长的时间，而如今他们又像是闻到血腥味的老鼠在伺机而动。队长看着手中的资料，人体改造等字样十分刺眼，他们试图造就超级战士，犹如当初出现的队长这样的体能超凡的英雄和复仇者们。这个世界永远都不会欢迎那些超出正常人类范围的人类，无论是纽约大战后出现的北欧神祗，还是大都市的超人，或是亚马逊神族，他们的到来无疑是挑战当权者的威严，而他们也毫无疑问成为了媒体又一次口诛笔伐的狂欢。

屏幕上的主持人炮轰着各种超级英雄造成的战损，他愤怒地斥责英雄们的罪行，史蒂夫背手看着新闻，直到屏幕上印出他的面具和背后走来的男人。

“他们在从事超级战士的改造，这听起来耳熟吗，队长？”钢铁侠戏虐问道。他眨了眨棕色的眼睛，试图从男人面具下露出的眼睛找出些端倪。

队长时超级战士计划里的一员，没人知道他经历了什么，或许有人知道，但那个人永远被埋葬在阿灵顿国家公墓的六尺之下。国旗盖在他的棺材上，最后他们给予史蒂夫的只有一个折叠成三角的星旗作为纪念。而史蒂夫·罗杰斯身上发生的一切都成为了秘密。

“不论他们在做什么，我都会阻止他们。”

“是我们，请不要总是遗忘你的队友，队长。”红发女特工补充道，她还是有些担心地看向几位长不大的男孩们，“九头蛇说起来也算是我的‘老朋友’，如果你们要搞死他们，务必把我带上。”

“开party我永远都不会忘了你，Nat。”钢铁侠吹了声口哨，几人算是达成了共识。

“所以，队长，我们需要你的信息。”

沉默许久的蝙蝠侠缓缓开口，他面具下的目光极具穿透性，托尼嘴角一抽，两个老顽固凑在一起，真的非要打起来不可。正义联盟的顾问蝙蝠侠先生丝毫没有一点在别人底盘上的自觉，他拿出了正义联盟的那一套，将队长的所有资料翻了个顶朝天，却丝毫没有当初关于‘人体试验’的一点信息。无论是詹姆斯·巴恩斯还是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他们对发生的绑架事件守口如瓶，新闻上的报道也仅仅只有两个人相拥的照片的一角。史蒂夫将巴恩斯紧紧抱在怀中，将所有企图偷窥巴恩斯的视线当了个一干二净，若不是经过对比，就算是蝙蝠侠也猜不出史蒂夫怀中抱着的人究竟是谁。而这一幕又仅仅占据了照片的最边角。

队长只是站在那里，像一尊雕像，他的目光没有温度扫向蝙蝠侠说道：“这件事，我会自己解决。”男人的话语向他们表达的是一个通知，而不是协商。

托尼向蝙蝠侠耸肩，这个问题早在队长加入他们时，他就问过无数遍，就连一向爱说笑的詹姆斯·巴恩斯对此也是打岔胡说而过，久而久之也没有人再去过问。拯救世界实在是太累，他也没那么多心思去八卦队友的私生活。

几人看向队长消失在门口的背影，面面相觑。  
TBC


	2. 致命邂逅（2）

【2】  
队长跌跌撞撞，他攥紧拳头砸在坚硬的墙体，用疼痛唤回他摇摇欲坠的理智，在巨大的力道之下，墙面已经出现了蜘蛛网般的龟裂，血液卡在他的喉咙之间，史蒂夫缓缓拖着沉重的躯体向前。支撑他的仿佛只剩下一个执念，他的敌人给他的执念，说来也可笑。

哥谭的夜晚和纽约纸醉灯谜完全不一样，哥谭脱去了白昼的伪装，露出了她真实的容颜，致命危险却引诱着人堕入她的怀抱。而蝙蝠侠却全然不同于这种氛围，这个男人是哥谭尚未死去的信念，而钢铁侠托尼·斯达克从某种角度而言，对某种事物的信念几乎使两人重合为一体。大概也就是为什么，蝙蝠侠能够接受复仇者们来到哥谭的原因，与其说接受不如换成忍受。虽然正义联盟主席超人对他们接受度相当高，甚至当他们第一次见面时，超人拿着复仇者联盟的漫画来请他们签名。克林特和娜塔莎为没有听到‘滚出蝙蝠侠的哥谭’这一名句而输了托尼十美元。

超级英雄的欢乐时光总是短暂，哥谭的反派从来不会给蝙蝠侠停歇的时间，更别提引来了风头正热的复仇者联盟，这一个夜晚的派对狂欢已然达到了白热化。

小丑疯疯癫癫地在电视上公然广播投毒，甚至直接公开了与九头蛇残部的合作，大大咧咧完全没有将合作伙伴当做伙伴，更像是一个用来吸引蝙蝠侠的工具，谁都知道小丑对蝙蝠侠的狂热，而这一次甚至把钢铁侠一起牵扯了进来。

两个联盟的实力相当，罪魁祸首被抓住时依旧嘻嘻哈哈，鲜红色的唇笔在脸上画出一个弧度巨大的微笑，绽放在小丑那张苍白的脸上。他看向坐在审讯室里的蝙蝠侠和靠在墙角的钢铁侠，男人发出刺耳的笑声。

“瞧瞧看呀，多么具有历史性的一刻……”小丑歪着头，他甩了甩手铐说道：“小蝙蝠竟然会接受别人的帮助，为了正义，哈！”

小丑的视线直直穿透过钢铁侠的面具，托尼毫不犹豫掀开了面罩，直视着恶魔。

“看来这位时尚先生想来点开胃甜点？”托尼吐出一口气，试图压制住怒火，他的同伴因为这只掉进臭水缸的老鼠而至今昏迷不醒，没有得到对应的化学药剂信息，他们也不敢轻举妄动。小丑一副高高在上的模样，实在令他作呕。

“你到底给他注射了什么！你他妈的给我说……！”

托尼忍不住，队长还在重症监护室里躺着，鹰眼和黑寡妇也受到了毒气的影响，依旧有些神志不清，他们甚至不得不把自己的同伴关在特制的监狱里。

“一个礼物”小丑舔了舔嘴角，“一个来自老朋友的问候，甜心铁罐，让队长想起他曾经甜蜜的过去……”他神经质的咯咯笑出声，“噢，杀人的机器，一个漂亮的娃娃送给队长！我从九头蛇偷来的礼物！哈哈哈哈！！！！”

这一次蝙蝠侠直接将小丑拎起狠狠怼在墙上，“我没有耐心跟你玩该死的游戏，小丑！”紧接着是拳头砸在小丑的左脸，血液瞬间从他的嘴角流下。

小丑继续狂笑着，似乎殴打对他而言只是家常便饭，他侧过脸，目光幽幽透过双面镜，黑暗的背后是举起的枪口。小丑知道背叛者的下场，而如今主角们都凑在了一起，他看到了想要的看到的，小丑露出了惋惜的神情。

“快乐的时光总是短暂，小蝙蝠……”

小丑的话音还没落下，一枚子弹已经夺走了这个疯子的生命，送他永远下了地狱。鲜血溅在蝙蝠侠的面具上。杀手一击得逞，确定对方已经死去后，他便不再流连，径直选择了撤退。  
而钢铁侠已经迅速朝着他的位置进攻，重达二百磅的力量直直被杀手的左臂承受，一阵机械作响，蒙面的深发杀手运作着他钢铁的左臂，直接捏碎了钢铁侠手心里准备发射的激光炮。

黑暗骑士的飞镖紧随而来，锋利的蝙蝠镖割破了杀手胸前的标志，这位不速之客并没选择回击，而下一秒钩枪冲着他的正面袭来，杀手闪身一个侧翻，护目镜上已是裂痕。铁臂男人扯下碍事的护目镜，他幽绿的眼睛里住着一个冰冷的幽灵，透过黑夜的雾气注视着二人。蝙蝠侠皱眉看着那双眼睛，而下一秒杀手从后背拔出蝎式冲锋枪朝着两人射击，子弹敲击在钢铁侠的盔甲上，火星四溅格外醒目。

蝙蝠侠和钢铁侠配合默契，执意追捕着杀手。但铁臂杀手无意纠缠，他的目标明确而清晰，杀死小丑，而其他人不需过多纠缠。绿眼幽灵没有减慢速度，他抬眼看向从他右前方截胡的钢铁侠，以及上空盘旋的直升机，杀手从腰边掏出银色的圆球向他们的方向扔去。爆炸掀起的巨浪，差点把前来支援的警探们送上天，钢铁侠只好把任务丢给了蝙蝠侠一人。

布鲁斯·韦恩的格斗术从来都是一等一的，从交手的程度而言，他完全可以下定论：这是一位体术和枪术都战斗力超群的战士，意识到这一点，他却也挨了好几下，上次任务之后未愈合的伤痕已经渗出血迹，对方钢铁手臂的巨大冲击将他整个砸向墙边，他又利用着钩枪顺着惯性在建筑之间盘旋，但杀手的速度远在正常人之上，很快便消失在黑夜中。蝙蝠侠看着设备里快速移动的红点，他又跟随了上去。

冬日战士翻身击碎窗户玻璃，铁臂用力向上，将自己整个翻到了屋顶上。空气微微的波动，杀手瞬间停驻了脚步，他稳稳接住了凌空袭来的武器，杀手分神看向手中的圆盾，上面原本的五角星已经黯然失色，他又抬眼看向袭击者。典型的美式金发，那双蓝色眼睛里是破碎的冰雪，仅仅是这一眼，一根看不见的绳子攥紧了他的心脏，仿佛一头野兽已经挣脱了牢笼。

男人身上裹着一件黑色的外衣，他的脸隐藏在黑夜的眼睫下，令冬兵看不清具体长相。冬日战士知道队长的名头，同时队长也是他的目标，男人快速的逼进冬兵，他们两人缠斗了起来，好几次冬兵都能够直接闻到队长身上的血腥味，金发男人的战斗力相当猛，甚至能够和他这种超级士兵不相上下，拳脚用力的挥动砸在肉体上，杀手拉开了两人的距离，他抽出大腿上的战术刀，盾牌的动作比他更快，刀尖与盾牌相接发出刺耳的噪音。冬兵向左逼进，铁臂砸向男人的胸骨，却意外落空。

队长拉住他的铁臂顺势向下，盾牌劈砍在机械连接的部位，冬兵疼痛地闷哼出声，火花从连接线缆出溢出，几乎将他整个左臂报废。他抬头恶狠狠盯着队长那双眼睛，他以为能看到的杀意却更像是野兽盯着猎物的眼神，这种神色他在绿头发的男人眼里看到过，他的管理员交叉骨很是讨厌这个疯子，若不是九头蛇与小丑达成了某种协议，他的管理员恐怕会一枪崩了绿色的疯子。

【我是冬兵，不是鹿仔（Bucky）】

小丑见到他的第一面，就这么叫着他，【鹿仔，小鹿仔，真可爱！一个杀戮机器，一个杀戮娃娃！九头蛇可真是有趣极了！】

小丑裂嘴大笑，他的眼睛盯着冬兵的脸看来看去，仿佛冬兵不是九头蛇最优秀的武器，而是一块散发着香甜气味的布丁。

【队长大概没想到，就像小蝙蝠也没想到他的红色小鸟从地狱回来。】绿色的疯子凑近他的脸，细长的指骨抚摸着他的脸，轻声说道：【记住史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯，他会爱死你，为你疯狂。】

冬兵不知道小丑在说些什么，他被输入的命令里有着多道禁令，对于这个名字。冬兵似乎陷入了迷茫，他问道【谁是史蒂夫……】

管理员几乎是将他拖上束缚椅再一次洗脑。电流穿透过他的皮肤，将他的神经搅成一团。那很疼，疼的他就算是念这个词都感觉到深入骨髓的刺痛。

【冬日战士，你是武器，你是最优秀的杰作，我可不允许你毁了自己。更不允许队长毁了你。】

【给他洗脑。】

【你的忘了他，因为他已经不需要你了。】

【洗脑……】

【洗脑……】

冬兵难以呼吸，他沉闷而急促的喘息从面具下涌出，或许是因为几近窒息而产生的模糊，队长有力修长的手指如同铁爪将他整个提起，压迫着血管，氧气一点一点从肺部掏空，杀手已经无法挣扎，他混乱的大脑闪现出无数的记忆碎片。一双手，一幅画，一个拥抱，一个亲吻，一双蓝色的眼睛。冬兵颤颤巍巍地用尽力气拂过男人的脸，他内心深处发出了一声叹息，满足的沉睡而去。

这一瞬间，理智灌回大脑，队长颤抖的双手放轻了力道，这双眼他见过，熟悉地令他心脏发紧，血液涌过咬死的唇角，史蒂夫放下昏迷的冬兵，揭开了杀手的面罩。  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【3】  
死亡的利爪已经离开了快有十年的时光，而它的阴影至始至终笼罩在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身躯之上，命运玩弄着他和巴基，两个人的苦难仿佛在他们见面之时便已经注定。 

药物带来的昏沉令他无所可想，但血管里流淌的仿佛不是血液，而是兴奋剂，史蒂夫依旧能够嗅见身上的血腥味，他的大脑在记忆中沉浮，视线中隐约瞥见了那一抹绿色，史蒂夫恍惚着宛如隔世，他走向那个身影，对方安静地躺在手术台上，血液从赤裸分离的肌肤中流出。

【巴克……】

史蒂夫轻声呼唤，他颤抖着抚摸着对方的脖颈，拉近彼此的距离，想要捕捉对方的呼吸声。

【别……别这样，巴克…求你了…求求你！】

他在梦境之中，史蒂夫残存的理智在失声尖叫，这个梦他来过无数遍，痛苦的哀嚎、愤怒的咆哮、歇斯底里地尖叫统统只能化作一个飘忽的颤音【Please Bucky…】

数年前的绑架案中，家族的敌人并没有选择杀死他，而是给他注射了某种药物，在那之后便是折磨，虐打，他和巴基会被分开虐打，这些人意图明确，史蒂夫记得其中有一个男人，阿贾克斯和他身旁那个皮肤如同钢铁般坚硬的女性。阿贾克斯仿佛有着无数的热情来折磨他和巴基，水刑、电刑、殴打几乎是家常便饭，按照他们的理论，通过激发人体的极限来刺激血清的变异，从而成为超级战士，一个完美的士兵。

后来，他终于不负所望成为了那个变异者，史蒂夫拧断了如手指粗的钢铁牢笼，他抱住了那虚弱的身体，巴基伤痕累累却第一时间关心他是不是还很疼。

【你变壮了…史蒂夫…】

【是的，我会带我们离开这里，巴基。】

巴基试图挤出一个笑容，但疼痛和折磨令他乏力，他只能将自己全部交给好友，他永远都会相信他。

那一次的经历后，他向巴基表明了心意，而令他没想到的是巴基也喜欢着他，那个时候或许痛苦，但欢喜抚平了他的伤痛。巴基眼中闪烁的星光是他毕生的挚爱。

上帝并没有祝福他们，几乎在绑架事件过后的两年，他再一次与他失之交臂，这一次他没能抱住他，巴基血淋淋地躺在冰冷的手术台上，永远都不会睁开那双绿色的眸子，红骷髅杀了巴基，还毁灭的队长。

史蒂夫感受着血液里奔流的疯狂，他闭上眼将情绪压退，绿色的幽魂从他蓝色的瞳眸里抽离而去，史蒂夫看向病床上安睡的杀手，他握住冬兵唯一的一只手，十指相扣，他轻轻吻在对方的额头上。

“九头蛇派冬兵杀死了小丑，”钢铁侠说道，“他们是打算玩黑吃黑？”

“小丑的毒素我们还没能破解。”蝙蝠侠敲了敲桌子。

钢骨扫过史蒂夫的身体，他沉思道“或许队长会是我们的解药。”他的扫描结果很快有了报告，“似乎队长身体里的血清对小丑的毒素有抵抗作用。”

“那我们是有一个移动性的解药了？那可真棒！”闪电侠咽下汉堡，他伸了个懒腰，忙绿了好几天似乎终于可以休息了。

“不一定。”钢骨逐条扫过分析报告，“队长的血清，我们已经研究过，它对人体的危害不亚于小丑的毒素，我们还不能轻易下结论。”

钢铁侠很是苦恼，他丝毫没有坐相，整个人都快要窝在了黑暗骑士的怀里，而蝙蝠侠也没有任何日常‘滚出我的瞭望塔’式冷漠，甚至调整了一下坐姿，让没有盔甲的钢铁侠靠的更舒服。

钢骨努力将自己的视线从两人的互动中抽离，他又看向队长，然而对方几乎一动不动地盯着特制病房里的冬兵，看的一眼不眨，看的深情无悔，钢骨将眼神丢给其他的小伙伴，得到的只有闪电侠递过来的芝士汉堡。

几只单身狗只好将自己的注意力放在工作上，毕竟他们如果学着相互凝视，恐怕接下来的一周瞭望塔都会充满着蝙蝠式低气压。最后还是阿尔弗雷德老先生的亲切呼唤让他们得以脱身，没人不爱韦恩庄园里阿尔弗雷德先生的小甜饼。

冬兵缓缓动了动手指，他早已经苏醒，但骤然变化的形势迅速让冬兵明白了自己的劣势，没有钢铁手臂，没有武器，断掉的骨头带来的不便更是让他处于非常恶劣的形势，冬兵努力装着他还没醒，身旁的男人是他的目标——队长。以队长的战斗力，他毫无胜算。冬兵闭着眼睛，但他感受到男人越来越靠近的气息，他有些颤抖，腿脚发软，冬兵的身体被手掌温柔地抚摸，熟悉地让他头疼欲裂。那个名字从喉咙里窜出来，像是一声短促的呼吸。

“史蒂夫……”

对方的手停在他的唇上，炽热的温度烧灼着粉红的色泽，冬兵睁开眼的瞬间，他被迷雾中的蓝色眸子捕获，一双看不见的大手将他拖离黑暗，砸碎冰层将所有的疑问一一解答。冬兵听见男人几乎落泪的呼唤，“巴基，我在这里，永远不会离开。”

冬兵没有动作，他的脑子里是混乱的碎片记忆，从他上次洗脑的开始，这些碎片就像是幽灵那样，时不时出现在他的脑子里，那个绿色头发的男人曾笑嘻嘻说道【这是我的礼物，傀儡娃娃，看看你，多么可爱，一个机器，一个杀人凶手！】

迷茫的杀手看向自己空荡荡的左臂，他抿紧了嘴唇，“不！”他低声说道，“不，我不是巴基，我是冬日战士！”

“你不是！巴基，看着我，该死的！！”队长大声说道。

“我是冬日战士，詹姆斯·巴恩斯已经死了！”

队长看向他，频临破碎，“天啊，你不是，巴基，别说这句话，詹姆斯·巴恩斯没有死，巴基你没有死！！！”

房间传来巨大的声响，蝙蝠侠只是幽幽站在他们的背后，布鲁斯·韦恩看向一脸悲痛的队长和凶狠却透着迷茫的冬日战士，他一时不知道该说些什么。而此时托尼穿着睡袍从门后走来，他拉着布鲁斯，“给小情侣们一点时间，现在你该去睡觉了，韦恩先生。”

队长抬头向托尼他们表达了谢意，他站在原地看向冬兵，沾满了鲜血的巴恩斯与冬兵重合，他曾以为死亡从他这里夺走了巴基，而如今他又站在了他的面前，以一种完全陌生的样貌，以一种破碎的姿态完整地站在他的面前。史蒂夫感到海水弥漫过他的头顶，巨大的吸力将他拉入了深渊，他站在那里，看向冬兵，眼里是波涛汹涌的情欲。

TBC  
阿贾克斯：出自《死侍》，里面跟死侍跳斧头帮的反派。


	4. 【4】

【4】  
毒素犹如血液被心脏的动力快速催散在血液之中，它们在血管里抓挠着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的理智，诱惑着他与恶魔共舞。他摇摇欲坠，站在疯狂的边缘，双手满是血液，令人胆颤的腥味钻入他的感官，视野的正前方的白布下是一个模糊的身形，史蒂夫知道那是什么，也许是因为他早已经在梦境中看过无数次，又或者仅仅是那一次噩梦照进了现实，还是他的现实早已经濒临破碎。男人手指攥紧了白布的一角时，一只冰冷的机械义肢狠狠拽住了他的腕骨，痛疼的触感如此鲜明，史蒂夫听到耳边传来熟悉的嗓音。

“你是我的任务。”

冬兵死死盯着眼前毫无理智可言的大兵，失去机械臂的助力，右臂的力量完全无法抵抗来自另一个超级士兵的力量，杀手很是熟悉那眼中茫然空白的空洞，他的心脏紧缩着敲打着记忆之门，试图从哪些破碎的残片中挖掘出一两个可以令眼前家伙‘停机’的指令。

男人大半的身体压在冬兵的身上，直接限制了他能够挣扎的力量，更别提他是作为俘虏被关在这个房间，唯一能够使用的针头也被队长直接丢到不可触及的范围，而他的右手还连着一副质量相当的镣铐，冬兵明白自己应该顺从来减少伤害，但对方此时的行为让他的身体颤抖，不明的情绪和反应都让他感到莫名的焦躁，他甚至在期待者队长更多的抚摸。如果他被察觉出‘想要’的情绪，他们就会再一次将这些夺走，只剩下被机器搅碎的记忆和他的惨叫。

男人的手已经探入到病服之下结实的躯体，游走抚摸着这具身体之下伤痕累累的灵魂，冬兵放轻了呼吸，咬唇看向逆光的人影，光暗之间相互交错，一个音节抵着他的咽喉，等待着被吐露出最隐秘的信息。

“Stevie…”冬兵抬起修长的脖颈，金色的头发扫过他的面颊，男人的亲吻落在动脉之上，他们的呼吸缠绵在一起，吐息之间是情人的爱语。

“Say It。”

队长抚摸着被他咬的嫣红的下唇，带着粗糙的摩擦微微沾上眼角滴落的泪水。“每一次他们都在夺走你，无论我尝试多少次，总在失败，巴基……我受不了！我真的他妈的受不了！！”

史蒂夫带着不容置疑的动作，将冬兵强压在身下，他毫无保留的触碰着他失而复得的珍宝，所有的偏执都变成了心底最为阴暗的执念，也许他应该杀光那些试图阻挡他们的人，那些将巴基从他身边夺走的人，将巴基永远留在身边，如果他依旧转身离去，那么就算是囚禁也要将他捆在身边。史蒂夫简直要被自己搞疯，小丑的毒素将他所有的不堪全部变成了实质。他的一部分理智是清醒，一部分又是疯狂。

他发誓只要对方不愿意，他就会停下，可冬兵却在笨拙的回应。士兵的身体从抗拒到迟疑，从裂开的冰层下逐渐苏醒，寻回属于曾经灵魂的痕迹。

冬兵不明白为什么男人要叫他‘巴基’，但本能之下依旧对其进行了反馈，一个关键词敲开了冰山一角，就像那该死的十个俄语单词将他变成了它，不过冬兵觉得自己喜欢这个，所以他才任由队长对他为所欲为，坦诚相见。

男人的爱抚令他兴奋，长久被施以禁欲的身体已经被按下了开关，他哑声用俄语回答着男人的呼唤，一个又一个名字，他们结合之时，队长也在呼唤着名为‘巴克’的人，冬兵的脑子还未完全苏醒，他出于本能对男人进行了迎合，强壮有力的躯体覆盖着他背部赤裸的肌肤，亲吻着他的脊背与左肩的伤疤，无需多少语言的描述，他的身体便已经向他展示了曾经的一切。冬兵咬唇，强烈的性爱他甚至无法控制住想要呻吟的欲望。

史蒂夫的手抚弄着他的阴茎，他们不止一次这么做过，冬兵下意识微微侧头，男人已经覆身追寻而来，亲吻着他的唇，游移到耳垂再到侧颈，冬兵喘息着，对方伸手一勒，将冬兵的臀部抬高，更加方便了他进入了深度。杀手棕色的头发垂在脸边，汗水从发红的眼角，混着泪水滴落在乱糟糟的布料上。

“史蒂夫……”

冬兵轻声吐出这个名字，他的叹息立刻受到了男人的回应，仿佛越来越多的枝丫从碎裂的记忆之墙后探出，密密麻麻爬满了灰色的冰霜凝结成的高墙，只等待一个命令轰然倒塌。

两个超级战士的性爱令他们身下的病床发出抗议的噪声，而两个人完全没有在意自己的行为是否已经过界，抵死纠缠着想要驱赶掉那些围困住他们的障碍，谁也无法阻挡两个相爱的灵魂合为一体。

“巴克……我在这里，跟我在一起，别离开，永远都别离开。”

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫…我记……得…”

冬兵的身体伴随着高潮而颤抖地向床上扑去，史蒂夫捞住他前趋的身体，男人将头埋在冬兵的肩部位置，他们都没说话，汗水和精液让他们看起来一团槽，而这时，冬兵感受到肩头滴落的泪水。

他抬起唯一的手臂，摸了摸那颗湿漉漉的脑袋，说道：

“Till the end of the line，Steve。”

史蒂夫睁开眼，好几缕棕色的头发调皮地搭在他下巴到喉结处，温热平稳的呼吸划过锁骨的肌肤，久违的好梦令他一时之间分不清他怀中赤裸的巴基是否是他想象出来的一部分，但爱人温暖的身体和裸露出来的肩背处布满的痕迹，以及一团乱麻的床单，史蒂夫的脸以眼见的速度变红，两人又是赤裸相贴，任何的生理反应都足以再次点燃昨夜的热情。

当他们两个人穿着整齐出现在复仇者和正联面前时，几双眼睛齐刷刷朝着他们二人扫射，托尼的脸上更是把‘他们搞到一起’这个信息公布于众，冬兵的身体瞬间僵硬，他的状态已经进入到‘士兵’模式，史蒂夫用身体挡住视线，他的手握住冬兵，手指在二人掌心内轻轻安抚着冬兵紧张的神经。

他们两个人手腕之间连着手铐，几乎相比连体婴托尼翻了个白眼，他朝着布鲁斯·韦恩挑了挑嘴角，对方咳了一声，总算是中断了这群队友的幼稚把戏。

“关于娜塔莎和克林特他们体内的小丑毒素，我已经找到了相关解决办法。”

布鲁斯·韦恩说道，他抬头示意了一下钢骨，对方手臂一挥，虚拟屏幕上显示着相关的资料，一个红发绿眼的女性出现在他们的面前，“九头蛇的资料，他们清理资料时很多东西并未清理的那么干净，我们通过服务器后门找到了一点小秘密。”

托尼补充，“毒藤女”，他看向布鲁斯，“花花公子前任的女朋友，对吧，哇哦，不得不承认你作为一个富豪有着很好的品味，帕米拉·莉莲·艾斯利，曾经作为生物学家，她原本该有一个很好的前程，可惜，九头蛇的狗屁人体试验。”

冬兵听到九头蛇时，他毫不掩饰自己的颤抖，队长紧紧拥抱着他，不停地低声说着安慰的话。钢骨等几人看着他的反应，眉头的阴霾足以绞死九个头。超人不能理解这些反人类的行为，他喜欢地球人，而且如今他与自己的人类女友露易丝·连恩陷入爱河，他不敢想象这些事情如果发生在露易丝身上，他的行为会有多么过激。

蝙蝠侠的脸色也算不上好，他看着队长和冬兵，曾经托尼脱离绑架后的很长一段时间，都有着PTSD，那些身体上的折磨已经过去，但对于心灵的伤害却是很难逆转。而蝙蝠侠自己也有着相关的经历，仿佛他身边的人都会遭受到这些该死的经历，无论是他视如儿子的罗宾，还是自己的恋人托尼。布鲁斯微微愣神，他瞥见托尼握住他的手，两人对视着，布鲁斯反握住那只手，修长的手指抚摸着恋人的肌肤。

在会议结束后，钢骨递给了队长一个U盘，他有些踌躇的看向面前的男人，“我有过同样被改造过的经历，我不知道能做些什么，我收集了一些，当然是公开并非偷拍的，你们之前一起当兵和相处的一些影像，希望能帮他想起些什么。”

史蒂夫看向眼前的年轻的黑人男子，他握住了U盘，正重地向他道谢，冬兵站在他的身后，陌生环境和人带给他不安，他视线飘向钢骨，又迅速缩了回来，冬兵握住史蒂夫的衣角，他们两人的身影在钢骨的眼中越走越远，仿佛与他在影像中看到的那副携手作战的模样，似乎什么都变了，又似乎什么都没变。钢骨机械的面容露出了一丝笑意，他们都在反抗命运不是吗？  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

【5】  
“我们有麻烦了。”

超人一脸凝重，记者的身份让他更快地接触到新闻消息，他刚把信息告知他的队友们，新闻媒体上已经开始铺天盖地的报道着，标题上的黑色的墨印标注着【THE MURDER OF THE WINTER SOLDIERS】等字样，报纸上是冬兵的侧脸和模糊的阴影之中露出的金属手臂，以及詹姆斯·巴恩斯的照片，‘他们’二人被打上血红色的等号。

新闻里更是有知情者声称冬日战士需要为一百多起命案负责，上到政府要员，下到一些无人问津的小角色，众口铄金，舆论的发酵瞬间就将冬日战士和超级英雄联盟推上了风口浪尖，而冬兵的存在更是令有意者对英雄声讨的一个借口，他将是一个完美的目标。

舆论中心的冬日战士正肢体僵硬地坐在史蒂夫的身旁，像一个随时拧紧发条的机器，即使身处于哥谭最安全的瞭望塔中，冬兵也无法放松自己，这种非命令状态之下令他感到不适，即使他已经和身旁的金发男人亲密的相处了几日，但身体上的熟悉过后又是回归茫然无措，冬兵依旧是冬兵，他不是男人口中的巴基，更不是其他人眼里曾经风光一时的詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士。他是一个幽灵，一个没有名字没有记忆的未亡人。

“看起来九头蛇贼心不死。”门口传来女性的声音，她拄着拐杖，进入几人的视野。娜塔莎向队长和托尼微笑，“好久不见，帅哥们，想我吗？”

“Nat，你看起来依旧光彩照人。”

“谢了，托尼。”娜塔莎看向另一边的蝙蝠侠，“替我向你的红发朋友问好。”布鲁斯没有说话，他微微颔首向她示意。

“很高兴看见你，Nat，克林特还好吗？”

“他大概还需要睡一觉，队长我也很高兴能看到你……和巴恩斯。”

娜塔莎看向冬兵，她顿了顿，还是说道：“我想你可能不记得我……我很抱歉，我不知道你是冬兵，詹姆斯中士。”

“你和‘终结者’认识？”托尼挤眉。

“别给人乱起外号，托尼。”队长认真说道。

托尼摆摆头，“认真的，现在全国都在通缉你的鹿仔，队长，我们需要一个解决办法。”

“九头蛇想要利用这些新闻来帮他们找到冬兵，并且回收。”

娜塔莎的记忆之中是冰霜过后的寒冷莫斯科，那时英雄的故事与她无关，红房子最盛产的只有杀手。冬兵的样貌与三年前的面具杀手重合，她看过男人矫健的身手和那条令人胆寒的金属铁臂。被邀请而来的冬日战士作为她们的教官，原本娜塔莎还是娜塔莉亚时，她与他原本没有交集，而一个小意外，娜塔莉亚触发了冬兵作为人类的一面，男人失控的用铁臂牢牢禁锢住她的咽喉，绿色的眼睛只剩下绝望和破碎。

冬兵用俄语含糊不清地念着一个名字，他说【我杀了她，我杀了她，瑞贝卡…，史蒂夫…死了，所有的都死了…我死了……】

不稳定的超级士兵惊动了管理者，他们毫不犹豫朝着冬兵射击，根本不在乎冬兵的钢铁手臂里还抓着一个人质。

最后她开了一枪击中了冬兵的腹部，贯穿伤，鲜血沾上她的脸，冬兵的瞳孔扩散，他倒下的瞬间用英语呢喃【对不起……】。

后来他们把冬兵抓回去进行了维修。再后来，娜塔莉亚遇到了克林特，他们稀里糊涂地碰撞在一起，檫出火花，她逃出了红房子，成为了娜塔莎·罗曼若夫，也许在这一刻起，她的命运才走向正轨。

“他们知道冬兵被复仇者联盟收押，而复联与正联又在合作期间。男孩们，你们要摆平的麻烦可不止这一件。”娜塔莎看着新闻上刺眼的红字，她抓起遥控器毫不犹豫关机。

“我们会解决这件事，在此之前，队长你恐怕得回到纽约去，否则你的另一重身份迟早得天下皆知。”布鲁斯说道，“冬兵留在正义联盟，这里你不用担心他的安全。”

“我当初也觉得复联大厦很安全，可惜该死的外星佬。”托尼双手抱胸，他朝超人努了努嘴，“不是针对你，氪星人，人家可是正统的北欧神明，天知道我一开始是个科学家，现在我大概是神学家了，噢，我忘了，你们也有一个黑暗系的甘道夫。”

“那你是光明版本的蝙蝠侠？”巴里·艾伦小声哔哔，嘴里的爆米花还没咽下去，两道死亡视线从红色小子的头上扫射而过，闪电侠瞬间没了声音。

史蒂夫看向冬兵，对方低着头，他瞥见棕色法顶的小旋涡。几乎何时，他们之间又回归到曾经的亲密状态，却已物是人非。

“留下…，我，你，史蒂夫……”

冬兵努力组织着他破碎的语言系统，长期不使用的舌头和声带让他的发音有些奇怪，他看向唯一一个能让他感受到安全的人，他说“留下，请求你……长官。”

“……”史蒂夫唇舌发干，他的灵魂紧紧抓着眼前的男人，一分一秒都不想放手，“我不是长官，巴基，叫我史蒂夫好吗？我不会离开你”，史蒂夫握紧了巴基的手，“记得吗，我说过，陪你到尽头，我从不食言，巴基。”

“陪你到尽头……”

“我保证。”

巨大的声响割断了宁静，瞭望塔的上空是数架直升机，而塔下更是无数的媒体扛着长枪短炮准备进攻这些超级英雄，他们像是嗜血的鲨鱼，从英雄的身上挖出黑料便是他们的狂热所在，钢骨扫描着无数的代码信息，冬兵的资料被人故意在网络上爆料而出，而詹姆斯曾经的家人和罗杰斯集团已经被第一时间采访，他们将所有的血淋淋的问题抛出，仿佛等待着钓上一头大鱼。史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯的形象也毫无疑问被各种诋毁，人们挖出了两人之间的关系，这更是令冬兵新闻的热度翻了一倍。

“你真的需要回去收拾好局面，罗杰斯先生，为了詹姆斯，也为了你。”布鲁斯说道，他抬头看向隔离层外的直升机，“他们不会在乎你面具之下的模样，他们只在乎混乱，一个发泄点，你的家族、团队都需要你，而我蝙蝠侠保证，詹姆斯中士在瞭望塔时期，我们会保证他的安全。”

这是一漫长的一天，队长脱去制服又变回了一个普通人，但所有的一切都回不到从前。史蒂夫望向那双绿色的双眼，他亲吻着男人的棕发，“我会回来找你，无论你在哪里，我保证。”

“我也保证。”巴基轻声回应，他看着对方消失的身影，又将自己塞回了冬兵的壳子里。阴影里是伺机而动的野兽，今夜不会太平。

TBC  
1、瑞贝卡：巴基的妹妹，按漫画里设定。这里剧情涉及九头蛇为了迫使冬兵意志崩溃，所以让他杀了自己的家人，而娜塔莎刺激到了冬兵，让他想起了这段事情，所以失控被抓回洗脑。

2、甘道夫：近战魔法师，指代康斯坦丁，他真心让我觉属于近战魔法师。


	6. Chapter 6

【6】  
他苏醒时，全身上下的肌肉仿佛是把地狱里血肉模糊的玩意努力装进属于人的躯壳里，它驱动着他，试图从早已经破碎的灵魂里拼凑出一个模子，但他失败了，从腐朽的坟墓里逃出生天的詹姆斯·巴恩斯已经死去，冰冷的池水包裹着他的灵魂，两种力量扯着他痛不欲生。

未亡人睁开眼，他看见红色的恶魔咧开嘴角，他说【欢迎回归新世界，中士，你将会成为我们的爪牙。】  
他不知道自己为何复活，更不知道是什么力量驱使着他，一步一步爬回了人间，即便每一步都仿佛是踏在刀尖的美人鱼。

【士兵，极致的痛苦才能挖出你内心的信念，这是伟大的新生。】

士兵完全不知道他们在说什么，电流经过每一处的细胞都在疯狂的尖叫，他破碎的喉咙吐出血沫，他要被惩罚，因为他没有完成任务。全身肌肉的记忆都在告诉他发生在他身上的惨案，士兵的眼神空洞，痛苦过后他只想要重新回到冷冻仓，至少那里可以睡个好觉。

后来他又被唤醒去执行任务，士兵的枪口很稳，他看着目标倒下鲜血浸染着金发，目标有着一双蓝色的眸子，空洞洞地看着他，冬兵面无表情却颤抖不已，这一年的冬夜刺杀让他想起了一个人，一个影子。

冬兵违抗命令，他逃跑，冰冷的空气穿过他的肺部，全身的血液仿佛冻结，他疯狂迈开脚步逃离这个地方，他该去哪里？冬兵不知道，他没有目标，只是跟着直觉走。他的灵魂从死亡的国度里飘回这具身躯，未亡人说【去找他】。

【谁】

【他……】

【你是谁】

【你是巴基，你是我，去找他。】

【是谁……？】

他们的对话没有结果，冬兵宛如被隔断线的风筝，他随风漂浮，不知去往何方。但他的灵魂却死死抓住了一个线条，将他带往那里。士兵只是一具行尸走肉，但他看到了亮光指明着某条路径，他颤抖地抹去彼此之间的白雾，雪花落在睫毛处化作水渍从苍白嘴唇处滑落，安静地一点声音都没有。他看见灯光笼罩在男人的金发上，怀中还抱着一个棕发的男性，那双绿眼睛看向冬兵，过去的回忆洪水般席卷而来，压迫着他岌岌可危的神经，不过只是幻觉，真正带来疼痛的是打在身上的子弹。两周的自由之后，九头蛇回收了他。

几年之后的今天，他们才真正相遇。一个破碎的我又如何能够拯救一个破碎的你。

冬兵收拾好自己的情绪，他看着手中平板里的新闻，浓重的阴影缠绕在他的身躯之上，压着他无法逃脱，他从来都不应该出现在这里，他必须要结束这个错误。过去的詹姆斯·巴恩斯已经死去，冬兵明白自己永远都不可能成为史蒂夫心中的光，他只是一道阴影，一个鬼魂，一个早已死去之人的映射。

史蒂夫接收到信息已经是冬兵离开的两天后，他又一次失去了他，男人手中是歪歪扭扭的纸条【在我回来之前别做傻事】。

冬兵趁着其他人出任务期间，离开了瞭望塔，他不希望自己为其他无辜的人带来更多的麻烦和战争，有些事情总需要他自己去解决，所有的是是非非总要有一个结果。冬兵自愿成为那个结果的人，他的行为无异于自杀，冬兵的手指划过他的武器库，从腿上到身上带了将近八把战术刀，背后是蝎式冲锋枪，腰间绑着数个炸弹，包括从蝙蝠侠那里顺来的几张飞镖，和一把钩枪，冬兵安静地隐匿在监控死角，大拇指时不时拂过脖颈上的挂的小圆盾，这是史蒂夫留给他最后的纪念。

冬兵在九头蛇培养出的战斗力，到现在却是把它们自己剿灭一空的利刃，他下手利落，没有犹豫，他讨厌杀戮，但冬日战士的存在就是证据，曾经的詹姆斯·巴恩斯已经彻底被改造，他不记得自己如何死去，又如何复活，像一个鬼魂游走人间，或者说冬日里的死神，他的子弹穿过杂碎的脑袋，血花溅在墙壁上，顺着重力滴落在他的脚下，汇聚成一汪。士兵没有停下脚步，他抹去脸上的血迹，像一个战神毫不留情地收割着罪恶者的灵魂。

九头蛇的几个小基地被冬兵剿灭的消息很快就被蝙蝠侠他们悉知，史蒂夫试图追逐巴基的脚步，但他总是能比他更快地消失在黑暗之中，留下一个字条或者一个标记，仿佛成为了他们现在一种沟通的方式，史蒂夫将这些东西全部收集在盒子里，他每天夜晚都将它们轻轻抚摸，试图从里面将巴基的留下的气息全部挖出来，填满他空洞的心，他抚摸着子弹壳上用刀尖划出的字母，上面是他名字的缩写S.R.，他只能这样一遍又一遍缓解着看不见又摸不着的焦虑，即使是白天的工作也无法抹平，史蒂夫看着床头上摆放的两人亲密的合影，棕发男人从背后探出头，用手指在他的脑袋上举着一个V字的手型。两人笑灿烂而甜蜜。史蒂夫脸上露出微笑的弧度，他描绘着爱人的轮廓，亲亲吻在照片的一角。

“晚安，巴基。”

“晚安，史蒂夫。”

房间里的一角突然传出另一人的声音，史蒂夫僵住，他不敢回头，但他必须去确定，去抓住所有的可能。巴基被男人牢牢地抱住，史蒂夫的身体像是一个火炉，驱赶夜里的寒气，他的机械手臂都染上了男人的体温。

“我好害怕，巴基，我怕你永远都不回来。”

巴基将脸贴在男人的脖颈处，金色的碎发扫过他的脸，带着一些酸甜的气味。“你用了我的洗发水。”巴基说道。

“我想和你有一样的味道”，史蒂夫捧住巴基的脸，他们额头相互碰触，史蒂夫的蓝色眼睛犹如海洋将巴基整个卷入，他什么也没说，微微侧过脸，将自己的唇送向男人。

离别总是让人渴望着回归的旅途，无论如何掩饰，巴基的内心依旧渴望着史蒂夫的触碰，他们的命运早已经纠缠在一起，谁也理不清谁，偏偏两人还热此不疲，抵死缠绵，用亲吻、相拥、做爱来疯狂表达着灵魂的渴望。

巴基浑身衣不蔽体，被史蒂夫压在床上，他的战斗服直接被蛮力扯开，冰冷的铁扣搭在他的乳尖，引起身体的颤栗，巴基双手抱住史蒂夫的肩部，他们激烈地亲吻在一起，牙齿、舌尖向对方发起进攻，急促的喘息伴着亲吻发出的声响，整个房间都被笼罩在这旖旎的氛围里。巴基扯着史蒂夫身上的T恤，将对方稍稍拉离自己，一个翻身骑在男人的身上，他的阴茎在裤子里勃起，而巴基也感受到了史蒂夫的性器卡在他的股间，他弯下腰，亲吻男人的喉结，一路向下，用牙齿咬着男人的乳头，满意的听着对方发出的呻吟。巴基用人类的一只手拉开拉链，抚慰着勃起的性器，他的小伎俩男人已经熟悉透了，史蒂夫享受着巴基的服务，他亲吻着爱人裸露的肌肤，手掌拍向巴基圆润的屁股，他们两个笑嘻嘻地一边抚慰着对方，一边又迫不及待继续着下一步。

巴基的脚裸被男人握在手心，股间被润滑剂和巨大的肉棒塞满，史蒂夫的每一次撞击都让他发出尖叫，太过了，简直难以承受住，巴基深吸一口气，他的身体被操的几乎失去重心，完全被男人掌握着，前趋的身体又被对方拽了回来，卡在甬道入口处的龟头又操干了进去，他的身体难受又兴奋，前一段时间的性爱已经过去了很长的时间，一时之间，他的身体有些难以适应如此这般激烈的性爱。巴基想他大概是自找的，史蒂夫将他身体搬到了背后位，他的屁股被抬高，男人操的他只能发出急促的喘息和破碎的呻吟。

性爱持续到了下半夜才差不多进入尾声，巴基已经没有多少力气，史蒂夫从后背搂着他，真是存在的身体和温度让史蒂夫感到了无比的餍足，二人保持着亲密相拥的姿势，沉入了午夜的怀抱。

 

巴基睁开眼，他贪婪无比的看着眼前的男人，他手指拂过对方脸部的曲线，停留在脖颈处，他微微用力，一个令对方能够昏睡的小技巧。巴基慢慢起身，腿间的粘腻感让他脸颊发红。心底的某一处轻声说道：留下，就这样为他停留。但理智却驱使着巴基离开，他背负着黑暗的过往，沾满了血腥的手又如何能够触摸太阳。

冬兵看着史蒂夫的睡颜，绿色眸子里的最后一抹温柔消融在这无边的夜色之中。他转身离开，现在他还不能停下。


	7. Chapter 7

PS：好烦啊，我每次为什么都会脱离大纲！！！！？？？？写文好难写啊……

【7】  
男人的身体被束缚在椅子中，椅子并不是准确的描述，更像是一个经过机械改造后的手术台，男人半躺在上面，他的面容因痛苦而扭曲，左臂的钢铁手臂时不时与束缚的机械发生摩擦，发出恼人的噪音，浑身的肌肉绷紧到了极限，他死死咬住口中的塞子，血液和泪水混合在一起，发出痛苦的惨叫，巴基意识模糊不清，他仿佛又回到了曾经的深渊，旁边的男人看向他，说道：“士兵，任务汇报。”

“不……”

他刚发出一个单音节，男人又推动了控制台上的按钮，夹在太阳穴位置的电击器瞬间令让他丧失了力气，反复在痛苦里挣扎，绿眼睛里的光亮被一点点抹去，只剩下无尽的冰冷和空洞。

“士兵，任务汇报。”

“愿意服从。”

“我有个任务要交给你，制裁和取回，不留活口。”深发色的男人手中拿着资料，他脸上带着一种近乎诡异的神情，他贪婪地看着回归冬日战士状态的巴恩斯。资料照片里赫然是布鲁斯·韦恩的脸。

今夜是圣诞夜，节日的氛围都被高高挂在各式各样的圣诞树上，无论是小麋鹿、铃铛还是小蝙蝠的挂件，那些奇奇怪怪的饰品被托尼指挥着自己的盔甲，一点一点挂上去，他甚至把玻璃橱里的盔甲们都戴上了圣诞帽，看起来十分滑稽。布鲁斯黑发上被托尼夹上了鹿角，他扶了扶歪歪扭扭的头饰，笑得仿佛依旧是白日里的花花公子。正联和复联都很少见过蝙蝠侠微笑，毕竟当大蝙蝠笑起来的时候往往意味着有人要倒霉。

一众人都各自占据着一角，聊天喝酒，他们在这一刻卸去了超级英雄的外壳，像普通人那样享受着节日的欢乐，这对于两个联盟都是难得的放松。史蒂夫感到久违的平静，他从斯达克大厦向外眺望着纽约市繁华的街景，银屏上的圣诞老人驾车而起，呼啸而过，铃铃铛铛的带着礼物拜访他的小朋友们。男人的视线从屏幕上收回，他摸了摸内袋里的手机，锁屏上是棕发男人的睡梦中的侧脸，他露出了笑容显得有些落寞。

另外一边，一个阴影犹如鬼魅穿梭在黑暗的楼层之间，没有一丝光亮照耀在他的身上，黑色的衣服束缚着他矫健的身姿，男人打开箱子，里面躺着全身黑色的XM109巴雷特狙击枪。

午夜的钟声敲响，人们口中欢呼着倒计时，布鲁斯和托尼的身影出现在落地玻璃窗后，但人群包围着二人。杀手的狙击镜里，二人亲密靠近。第五声时，他的手指搭在扳机之上，第六声，目标才逐渐移出障碍区域，第八声，杀手把握住了时机，在最后一声还未落下时，扳机带动枪膛，子弹出轨直直攻向目标。第一枪，子弹没能击中，混乱的声音掩盖了枪击，第十二声敲响，他再次扣动扳机，子弹带着玻璃破碎的声响，呼啸击中目标的右胸，几乎瞬间，他的位置已经被锁定，杀手没有机会再补一枪。他耳边是爆炸带来的巨大嗡鸣，钢铁侠还在原地，但他的盔甲第一时间锁定了敌人。

杀手抄起乌兹冲锋枪朝着被炸穿的房顶射击，火光打在盔甲上，发出清脆的声响。另一台盔甲朝着他举起的激光炮，后者抬起钢铁手臂抵挡，冲击力将杀手撞向破碎的墙壁中，他爬起来透过眼罩看向朝他袭来的红色披风，非人的力量直接废了杀手躲闪不及的右臂。超人没有继续攻击，他挡住了另外一位亚马逊神族同僚，两人看着熟悉的身形微微愣住。盔甲扫描过废墟，朝着烟尘里的人发射特制的镣铐，将对方固定在原地。戴安娜扯下杀手的面罩，她回头看向超人，对方有些不忍地撇过头。

布鲁斯被托尼和其余人火速送往医院，他们应该预料到危险的发生，智能AI已经将杀手的消息报告给了托尼和其他人，杀手被送到几人面前时，他的脸上和身上都是流血的伤口，钢铁手臂又一次报废，他的另一只手也以奇怪的弧度被死死锁在特制的手铐里。强烈的光照令杀手睁不开眼，但他脸上的细节包括太阳穴处电流烧伤的痕迹都暴露在视野之中，冬日战士呼出的气息吹拂起一片尘埃，他垂眼避开刺眼的光亮，像一具尸体趴在地上，等待着敌人对他最后的仁慈。

史蒂夫几乎不敢相信，九头蛇又一次抓到了巴基，竟然还给他洗脑，看着空洞而茫然的双眼，他的心脏仿佛窒息，“松开他，该死的！他不是……他们控制了他……”

托尼脱下带血的西装，疲惫地看向巴恩斯，“他避开了要害位置……”托尼在布鲁斯受伤的第一时间扫描了伤口，他故意偏了枪口，不然他完全可以一击杀死布鲁斯·韦恩，“队长，我知道这不是詹姆斯的错，这也不是你的错，都是该死的九头蛇，我真他妈的应该送他们一堆的斯达克出品的导弹，把这群垃圾送下地狱！”托尼站起来，他狠狠踹向沙发，发泄他的愤怒。

巴基安静地顺从着男人的姿势，他浑身上下被疼痛占领，但他还是咬牙坚持，偶尔才露出一丝低鸣。他看向近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，里面装满了悲伤和愤怒，但并不是针对他的愤怒，杀手保持着姿势不变，他听到对方的低语说着对不起，他闭上眼，都不愿费力气挣扎，对方的怀抱是如此温暖，他贪念着忍受着从脖颈推下的药剂，陷入了黑暗。

冬兵的状态比被他刺杀的目标还要糟糕，他如今的状态像是又回到了之前，好不容易从牢笼里将他挖出，而该死的九头蛇又把巴基塞回了铁笼，怒火席卷着史蒂夫和托尼二人，两个人现在对九头蛇的仇恨几乎变成了实质，自家的伴侣纷纷躺在医院的手术台上，他们无能为力，只能将一腔怒火全部宣泄在产灭反派的路上。短短的一个夜晚，复联和正联的战斗力惊人，加上他们之前就已经将九头蛇的余部灭的七七八八，这一次仿佛彻底捅了马蜂窝，原本想利用冬兵来激起正联和复联矛盾的泽莫男爵从未想过，他的骚操作竟然引火烧身，他在逃离的半路上直接被从天而降的锤子砸中汽车，紧接着金色的绳子将他从车顶整个提出来，下一秒，泽莫看向穿着与钢铁侠同色系的女战神，他两唇一张，差点把底裤的颜色都交代了个干净。FBI和CIA等政府机构直接将他所有的生平资料送上法庭，为九头蛇效力这一项就足以让他把牢底坐穿，更别提其他的数十项罪名，泽莫和其他被抓出的九头蛇余众宣判死刑和终身监禁，当然这是后话。

一个月后，布鲁斯和巴恩斯两人被正联和复联集体庆祝出院，托尼向布鲁斯求婚，没预料到事事都走在前头的蝙蝠侠先生也掏出了戒指，一片欢呼里，布鲁斯搂过托尼，给了自家爱人一个急切的亲吻。而巴恩斯被队长亲密地抱在怀里，懵懵懂懂的看着托尼和布鲁斯，史蒂夫握着他的手，两人的无名指上各有一个戒指。  
END


End file.
